Unfamiliar Feelings (Finale)
by mangalover4ever07
Summary: That unfamiliar feeling was now more familiar than ever. That feeling of love and devotion for this woman in front of him that he was bounded until the end of his days in this world. That feeling had bloomed and flourished for another.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Asa uncurled on her tatami mat. She felt so rested and relaxed; completely satisfied in every way. Coming out of her sleepy haze, she realized that her mat was soft, _very_ soft and warm. Now fully awake, she realized that she was laying on a pile of fur, _his _fur.

Was this a dream? Did Sesshomaru actually stay with her the whole night?!

Trying not to disturb her companion, she gently rolled over.

_Yup, he's still here. _

The sun now creeping through the cracks of the window shutters left a light glow in her bedroom. Asa didn't know what to be more excited about: the fact that Sesshomaru was still beside her, or the fact that she had caught him sleeping.

It was definitely both.

They had been intimate for months now, but he always left her before the dawn broke. As if he were too ashamed to be seen with her in such a state. She knew that wasn't the case. He could have cared less what anyone had to say about the two of them being together, but he always left her in the morning, no matter what she said or did. Even if she begged, he wouldn't cave in. But this morning he was with her, in all of his naked glory, sleeping soundly.

She took her time, drinking in the sight of him. He looked so relaxed and harmless. In this state, no one would know that this handsome face was a ruthless killer. His silver hair was tussled about his face and over his shoulders. His muscular and lean body was lax, pillowed by the ridiculously long tail he carted around. Her eyes traveled downwards, gazing as every slope and hard edge; she noted the magenta strips that were splayed over his biceps, wrists, thighs, hips, and ankles. She licked her lips and let out a soft purr, reliving the passionate night they spent.

Asa sensed the pattern in his breath changing and instantly laid back down, pretending to be asleep. The last thing she wanted was for him to be aware that she was watching him get his beauty rest. That thought alone would mortify him and probably wouldn't stay another night.

That was _not_ worth the risk.

Sesshomaru felt eyes on him and opened his. He was supposed to leave hours ago. He had told himself he'd stay until his lover had fallen asleep and realized that he allowed himself to fall into such a deep sleep as well. He never really slept. He couldn't afford too; any enemy would be upon him if he let his guard down. Yet here he was, still in her home, in her bedroom, in her arms.

He shifted, turning on his side. He stared at the woman. He couldn't understand how she was comfortable in such a position; her head tilted upwards, her upper and lower halves were twisted in opposite directions of each other. He was compelled to brush the strands of hair from her face, exposing the dark lashes that dusted the apples of her cheeks. He had noticed then that she had freckles; four on one side, six on the other. Had they always been there? How had he missed that? Maybe he wasn't paying attention until now.

His eyes trailed down. She wasn't thin like when she was younger. She had put on weight, but he didn't mind. She body was toned, but full with sloped and curves that he had explored more times than he could count. He enjoyed every part of her, every sound, and every touch.

Was this love? Was this feeling that he buried within him, now flourished by her presence, her touch, her warmth; was this love? The feeling where he wanted…no… he needed to be around her. To be near her, hear her voice, her laughter. Just the sight of her filled him with such desire. Did his father feel like this with his mother, with Inuyasha's mother? Did he want to be near them so badly that it felt like death if he were apart from them?

_Father, the night of your death, when you asked me if I had someone to protect…I thought you were foolish to ask me such a thing. The only person I needed to protect was myself and any other person would be a distraction, a hindrance. I believed that you had become soft, that this…this _love_ for another woman had made you weak and ultimately ended your life. _

_Father, I was wrong._

_I now understand. That desire to protect someone, I found that in Rin. I didn't think I would risk my life for anyone, let alone some silly human girl. But I grew fond of that child, and I wish to protect her always, even with my life._

_But this…this feeling I have with Asa, there is no comparison. None. She drives me insane but I want to be near her every day. I want to kill her sometimes, but I would no doubt murder anyone who so much as breathed on her wrong. I lust after her with such a burning desire there are times I fear I will be consumed in my own flames. I crave her; I want to touch and taste. I want to keep her under me, over me night after day, taking her, making her mine. I want to give her the world, the moon, and stars and still shower her with more. I have this desire to always make her happy, to always keep her smiling. _

_Father, I understand now. It took me long enough, but I understand now. _

He watched her has she opened her eyes, the glazed over gray eyes were becoming clearer with each second. How had he been a fool for leaving all those nights before; what man wouldn't want to wake up next to this gorgeous maiden? A smile crept on those soft lips that made his stomach jump.

"Good morning." She stretched her arms over her head, pushing her naked breast towards him. With ease, her leg went over his thigh, connecting them at the hip. Her smile grew wider. "I'm surprised you stayed." He didn't reply, not that he did any other time. A man of few words, but she talked enough for the both of them so it worked out.

Asa pushed herself up, kissing him softly. "Whatever the case may be, I'm glad you're here." She fell back, snuggling herself into the abundance of plush fur. The sight of her, well rested and naked, was all the demon lord needed. He moved above her; the ends of his silver hair mixed in with her pink as he deepened the kiss. His arousal grew and became hard, pressing against her stomach.

"Oohh!" she purred, lust darkened her eyes. "I get morning sex too. This must be my lucky day." She squealed with delight and he growled in lust as he began to devour her.

* * *

Just below the hillside, Inuyasha made his way to the threshold of Asa's home.

She was late, which wasn't like her. He began to worry when she didn't show up at their spot for training. It was now late in the afternoon and still no sign of her. If she wasn't at home, then he would assume that she was with Sesshomaru.

It creep him out that they were now a couple; not that he didn't want to see Asa happy. But really? Sesshomaru?

He still couldn't wrap his head around that idea. Maybe he wasn't supposed to. It was none of his business anyway.

In the distance he saw Asa's traveling companion, Joplin. The large otter sat on the edge of the porch eating what looked like to be the fruit from the nearby bushes.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Joplin greeted, waving his small paws covered in berry juice. "What brings you here this afternoon?"

"Just seeing if Asa is around. She missed our training session this morning." The hanyou stopped at the threshold; carvings he never seen before were etched in the pillars. "What are these?" his fingers traced them.

"Barrier spell." Joplin said around his food. He did his best to swallow the rest of it. "Asa created it. It spreads out into part of the forest and down the lake. Only those that are trusted and mean no harm can enter. Anyone else can't even see this place. No scents or sound can be heard beyond the barrier." Joplin had begged the woman to put it up so he could travel freely without fear.

"Yeah, I notice that. I can't hear anything or sense her." He paused. "Do you think she'd be able to put on up at our village?" With Kagome due any day now, the last thing he needed to worry about were some low class demons terrorizing the village. With a protective barrier, he could put his mind at ease when he was away.

"Sure! I don't see why not. But try her bedroom first. She's usually holed up in there studying or mediating."

Inuyasha walked around the home; it reminded him of a small shrine. He was invited in a few times. There were three rooms total, a meditation room, her bedroom, and a kitchen; Joplin's was more comfortable outside by the river. It was functional for her, more than enough space.

"Asa." He called out. Passing the rustic kitchen, he opened the door to her mediation room down the corridor. He sighed when she wasn't there.

"Asa." He walked down to the last door. He knocked once, twice. What if she was sleep? Or naked? Gods, she would have his head if he saw anything.

_I mean it's not like I haven't seen what she's got. We took baths together…but that was when I was a kid. She's not gonna let that fly now. Sigh…now what?_

"Asa, if you're in there, I'm coming in." he announced, but realized it was useless. If there was a sound barrier on the outside, there must be one on the inside. She wouldn't be able to get any mediation done if there wasn't.

The door slid open….after that it was a blur. He heard a scream, and then his name. But that was about it. The blood supply from his brain drained and he hit the floor.

* * *

The hanyou splashed the cold water from the lake below onto his face. His ears flattened on top his head. The image was permanently engraved in his mind. Asa, his mentor, his friend, in the most vulnerable and intimate of ways, straddled the man who just happened to be his older brother. Her back arched, her head tilted back as the wave of her orgasm washed over her. Her lover's hips shot up, meeting hers as he too came.

He was going to have to kill himself. That was the only way he could get that memory out of his mind.

_Pst…knowing my luck, I'll relive that exact moment even in the netherworld as punishment. _

"Inuyasha." He smelt her before he heard her. She smelled the same, vanilla and fresh rain, but now there was a slight undertone of_ him_. It was subtle, but it was there. It was all about marking his territory so that no other demon would approach her, unless they wanted to be castrated. It's the same with him and Kagome, so he understood.

_But why!?_ Why did he have to see it!?

He didn't look up at her. He couldn't. This was so awkward it was killing him!

"Inuyasha." Asa didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to start? "Sorry."

"No…no. It was me."

"No! It was my fault." She sat down next to him and he all but scooted a few inches away.

She had only put up the barrier to keep their love making private, but she could still hear the outside world. Sesshomaru was more in the mood than usual, still taking her over and over again, well pass the morning hours. She had put up the second one because all she wanted to hear were the two of them; no distractions, no noise.

Nothing but them.

"I knocked. I swear I did." _This is weird. Too weird. _

"I shouldn't have placed the sound barrier on the outside as well as around my room. I would have heard you otherwise." Why wasn't he looking at her?

_Oh gods, this was so awkward_.

"Inuyasha."

"No." He jerked when she reached out to touch him. She recoiled back in rejection. "Don't. Not…not now." He tucked his hands in the sleeves of his hakama, his head bowed so he wouldn't have to see her. His face was burning in embarrassment. He shouldn't, he'd seen it all. But this was different. This was _Asa_. He'd never thought of her as he would Kagome or Sango or Kikyo; he never thought of her as a _woman_.

The woman sat with her hands in her lap. She had no clue what to do or say to him to make him feel better. She feared that their relationship would change because of this one accident. She didn't want that.

"Grow up." The baritone voice loomed over them. The two looked behind to see Sesshomaru walking over. Fully clothed, Inuyasha could appreciate that, but… He shook his head.

"Don't make your problem, our headache." He grabbed Asa's arm gently, pulling her up to her feet. He could sense her distress and he wasn't pleased. Her body tensed when he pulled her close, a protective arm went around her waist.

"You know what? Butt out! Nobody was talking to you!" The younger brother jumped to his feet, nearly hissing at the taller man.

"So leave." Sesshomaru's eyes turn to slits as he glared at him. He wasn't happy that his afternoon with Asa was completely interrupted by him. Furthermore, his actions were upsetting the woman in his arms. If it was because of his presence, then he needed to go.

Inuyasha matched his brother's expression of anger; he would like nothing more than for him to back down. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"No. Me and Asa have training to do. You can screw her anytime."

"Inuyasha!" Her face turned beat red at his comment. _What the hell was going on?! _

Sesshomaru growled, pushing Asa behind him. If it was a fight he wanted, then a fight he would have.

"Then let the battle begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Asa didn't know how this happened. One minute Inuyasha dropped in and saw her with his brother, then the next he was getting ready to fight Sesshomaru. She wrung her hands together as she sat on the grassy hill at a distance from the two. She could feel the tension between the two and didn't know what to do or who to go to for that matter.

She wanted the fight to stop before it even began, telling them to calm down, but that request fell on deaf ears. It couldn't be helped. She knew it was time that the two needed to duel. Not for power or to kill one another, but to express how they actually felt and this was the only way they could. There was a lot brewing between the two that only they could solve. Asa just prayed they didn't kill one another in the process.

It didn't take long, once the two were at a distance, they lunged. To anyone else, it would seem nothing more than a blur; only the sound of steel clashing with steel was carried through the wind. But Asa kept a watchful eye silently praying that Sesshomaru wouldn't dread up old feelings and take it out on Inuyasha.

The two brothers went at it. Both talented in their own swordsman skills; when Inuyasha would cut low, Sesshomaru would block with the flick of his hand and counteract without missing a beat. Because of their training, Inuyasha was keeping up without difficulty. Sesshomaru would strike with such power, the aftershock rattled the trees. Inuyasha pivoted on his heels, surprisingly taking his brother off guard by getting behind him.

Inuyasha threw his first punch, causing the other to stumble back before throwing his own. It wasn't long before the two began to grabble. This was probably the first time Asa had seen the two fight an evenly match.

Sesshomaru shot out his leg, kicking Inuyasha square in the chest, the blow sent him across the fields. He gave him no time to land; he was right on his tail. The hanyou sensed him and unsheathed Tessaiga again. His strike was blocked by his claws. They finally got more distance between them before Inuyasha could use one of Tessaiga's techniques, Sesshomaru's poison whip shot out and wrapped around the blade.

"Getting tired?" Sesshomaru glared at his half-brother. When did he get so strong? Surely it was because of Asa's training sessions. But there was something more that was brewing under his advance skills.

"Feh! You wish!" Inuyasha huffed, tugging to break free. It surprised him that he was keeping up with Sesshomaru. He may have been panting, even sweating, but he could definitely go a couple more rounds.

Unconsciously, he let his mouth curl into a smirk, which the other took as condensing.

"Don't get cocky, mutt." Out of spite, he released his hold on the sword causing Inuyasha to smack him in the face with it.

"You fucking bastard!" He roared, rubbing the tip of his nose. Pissed off, the half demon discarded Tessaiga entirely, turning back into the tattered useless blade. His growling intensified; he could feel his own demonic energy growing with each passing second.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru muttered to himself as he watched Inuyasha transform; his eyes turned blood shot red, magenta stripes slashed across his cheeks and wrist. He felt his power increase greatly and was intrigued. Since when could he call forth his demon power at will? Usually it took near death experience before that side of him reacted. But in that state, he had little to no control.

Inuyasha didn't give him a chance to ponder his actions further. Sesshomaru had barley paid attention to his movements. His elongated claws caught the elder in his neck. The damage would have been worst if he hadn't moved when he did. The crimson blood spilled, staining his clothes. The tips of his finger were covered as he reached up to touch the injury.

"Your move, Sesshomaru!" He didn't give his challenge a second thought. Irritated that he let him get that close to draw blood, he let go of his own control. Nothing but white and red blurs through the grassy flied. The brothers had thrown away their skills and went for primal instincts. Inuyasha would bite and claw, Sesshomaru would punch and kick. It seemed that the battle was going on forever. That is, until Sesshomaru finally got the upper hand.

Strangling Inuyasha, he slammed him to the ground. Identical eyes stared back at the youngest menacingly. They were out of breath and tired. As Inuyasha began to wiggle, Sesshomaru used his weight to keep him still.

"I should kill you." His hand gripped even tighter around his neck.

"So do it!" his brother growled. "Get on with it. Now's your chance!"

"You think I won't ?!" he had him; if he just pushed a little more, he would snap his neck. He could end him. All of his torment was because of him. All of his suffering and grief was because of his existence. It was time for his revenge.

Wasn't it?

"You've had so many opportunities. Why would this time be any different?" He shocked him. What the hell was he talking about?

"Asa told me." Now that the other was distracted, he could breath as his grip loosened. "She told me how you would come around. She would say that you were checking up on me because that's what big brothers did." Closing his eyes, he channeled his demonic aura aside. Golden eyes peered back at him. "I've known that it was a lie, but you had chances to kill me. You could have when I was born, when I was growing up, or alone after Asa left me, you had more than enough chances. And yet here we are in the same place. You and me fighting with our hands and words. I bloodied you, you bloodied me. You've always been stronger, even now, and here I still am, alive!"

His words cut off when Sesshomaru tightened his grip.

"I can change that right now." That feeling…that feeling he had grown so accustomed to of hatred, rage, and envy, had surfaced again. "You've taken everything from me." He said low. "You've taken my father away. Because of your very existence, he died to keep you alive. Because of you, my father's blood is muddled with your mutt human's; tainted. But he gave you everything that I wanted, that I needed, that I craved for. My father gave you everything that was meant to be mine!"

"Stop acting like you're the only one that lost him! I lost him too! I lost a father that I didn't even know. At least you knew what he looked like! The sound of his voice; his scent! I have nothing of him but stories and that raggedy sword and I have to live with that! Me! I have to live with the fact that Father is dead because he saved my mother's life for us to survive in this world. Do you think I take that lightly!?"

He pushed up firmly, releasing himself from his brother. He rubbed the dull ache in his neck. Sesshomaru had also calmed down, reverting back to his stoic self. He continued to look him in the eyes as he spoke. "I live with it, but I'm not going to apologize that I'm here and Father's not. I understand what it's like to love a woman so much that I would die without her and _would_ die for her if that meant she would live a long life with our child. Can you say the same, Sesshomaru? Do you love Asa that way? Do you care for her enough to sacrifice everything for her? If you can truthfully answer yes, then you can't be mad at me anymore or at Father."

Just as that feeling for anguish and jealously fueled his flame were extinguished with Inuyasha's words.

_My gods, he was right. _

He never saw that side until now. He never thought of it because he himself had never been in love, not the kind of love that he would sacrifice his life for. He had something with Rin. That bond was undeniable, like a younger sister or a daughter even. He would risk his life, and had risked it, for her. But he could live without her. He would mourn, grieve, but in time he would revert back to his old ways.

_What if I lost Asa? _

The thought alone shook him to the bone. He wouldn't be able to recover from that. He wouldn't be able to live if Asa wasn't at his side. He was never a suicidal man, but he would probably end his own life if she weren't in it. And he wouldn't hesitate to give up everything, his name sake, his honor, his life, to make sure she lived. He would kill a hundred times over to make sure she survived.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply. _So this is what it's like to be in love? _As he thought as he stood up. Dirt, blood, and grass stained his clothes and body. He said nothing as he walked away leaving Inuyasha on the ground.

Asa removed herself from the ground. She had watched everything; heard everything, and she continued to hold her breath as Sesshomaru came closer to her. But what was she to do? Her answer came when he walked pass as if she were invisible.

It hurt….it hurt a lot. But it wasn't a surprise. What was she expecting him to do? Kiss her and tell her that he loved her? Ha! Never!

She waited until he was halfway up the hill before she ran to his wounded brother's side.

"Are you ok?" He shook his head as he dusted off some of the dirt from his clothes and hair in silence.

"You know that was a test, right?"

"What?" Asa was lost when Inuyasha let out a small laugh.

"You need to go to his side from now on. Not mine."

"I just wanted to see if you…"

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not the center of your focus anymore. That's what my wife is for." He turned. "Do you know how pissed off I'd be if Kouga and I fought and Kagome went to his side before mine."

Asa looked down at her feet. She knew it bothered her beloved, be she really couldn't help it. She helped raise Inuyasha; she still saw him as that little boy. But hearing him today, hearing his words of wisdom, she knew that he wasn't a little boy any longer.

"He needs you right now. Go to him."

"Inuyasha!" Asa held his shoulders as he bent over at his waist. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…yeah." He gave a weak smile. "Just the thought of you two…together just made me sick again."

The woman turned beet red and punched him in the arm. She didn't care that he yelped in pain, or that he started to laugh as she trotted up the hill back to her home.

* * *

Clothes washed and hanging to dry, the two lounged in the small hot spring cozily. Sesshomaru rested his back against the soft dirt while Asa sat in front, facing him. She had cleaned his wounds of dirt and bandaged the rest that weren't healing as fast as they should. They didn't talk the whole time; it was awkward, but needed. He needed to think; to sort everything he was feeling into perspective. This love was new and he wasn't sure how to handle it. So he did what he did best, he remained silent and emotionless. He didn't even complain that she had gone to Inuyasha even though it angered him; didn't she get that she was his now? Didn't she understand that she was to tend to him? But he let it go.

He allowed her to strip him and wash his clothes, to clean and care for him. He didn't protest when she led him to the hot spring. She bathed him, relaxing the aches in his muscles. He had never been taken care of before. He couldn't remember the last time someone had tended to him. He had always taken care of himself. Never needing anyone to do the things he was more than capable of doing. But here she was, a light sheen of sweat coated her skin, almost a glow. Her pink hair was fashioned in a bun on top her head. Her fingers were like kisses that set him ablaze. She rubbed scent oils on his body, claiming that it would relax him but he barely noticed.

"I'll get better." She spoke first. She let the hot water run down his chest. "It'll take me some time to adjust, but I'm slowly coming to the realization that I'm yours." Her cheeks turned a flushed pink. "And I need to act like it."

She was his? _Yes, she is_. And if she couldn't remember that, then he was more than capable of reminding her.

His hand came up from the water, cupping her chin. Asa purred in content as his fingertips stroked her there. The sensation was heaven.

"You better." Her purred became louder. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her nose rubbed against his as she grinned.

"Now, where were we before we were interrupted?" her voice was low, sultry even. Her hand reached up to grab his. Guiding him. "I believe you were here." She hummed as she placed his hand on her bottom and without coaching, squeezed lightly. "And I know I was….here" her own slipped under the water, gripping him. His eyes closed as she stroked, becoming harder by the second.

She giggled, nibbling on his lower lip. "Shall we continue?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome sighed as she walked back and forth. The nauseating pain was shooting through her lower back that traveled throughout her body.

These contractions were a bitch!

Her water had broken early in the morning while she was doing the laundry with Sango. The sun was setting and nothing was progressing. Kaede had said that she wasn't ready but _damn it_, she needed something for the pain! Sadly, there would be no epidurals in Feudal Japan, so Kagome would have to bear it.

There were some small favors that Kagome was grateful for; Asa was there talking to her to keep her mind off the dulling labor pains. While keeping track of her contractions. When one occurred, her hand was there for her to deliver a bone crushing grip.

She breathed heavily as one whipped through her, sweat formed on her brow.

"Two minutes apart." Asa called out. "I think it's time."

"Oh Thank God!" The raven exasperated. In Kaede's hut, she lowered herself to the mat, leaning back on her elbows. The expression of discomfort was written all over her face.

This was not going to work.

"Inuyasha! Get in here!"

"No!" Kaede looked mortified. "A man isn't allowed in a place like this."

Asa simply rolled her grey eyes as Inuyasha came from under the covering.

"Yeah, but in Kagome's time, men are allowed to be in the delivery room. Inuyasha get behind her. Support her back and hold her hands." The hanyou did what he was told, lowering himself so that Kagome would fit between his legs. Her back laid heavily against his chest.

"Better?"

"Yeah." She nodded, grabbing his hands; she instantly felt more at ease now that he was with her.

Asa moved, helping Kaede place a cover over Kagome, concealing her from view. "Okay, Kagome." Asa moved between her legs "On three, I want you to push until I get to eight and then you rest." Kagome didn't respond. Her eyes were filled with tears and uncertainly. Her fingers rubbed her husband's hand to calm herself.

"Kagome." Asa waited until their eyes met. "It's going to be alright. I promise." It took her a few moments longer before nodding, confirming that she was ready to birth her first child.

"One, two, three." Kagome pushed with every part of her. She gritted her teeth as she gripped the supporting hands. She cried out in pain as her body bent, stretched, broke trying to extract the new human life inside of her.

Eight felt like an eternity . She went lax against her husband trying to catch her breath. She was dizzy and the pain was explosive.

_Make it stop. Make it all stop! Is it supposed to be like this?_ Was she supposed to feel this draining? This exhausted? She just gave one push, just one and she was ready to quit.

"Kagome. I need you to push."

"Okay." She could barely lift her head; how was she supposed to push this baby out?!

Bracing herself she left out another cry of agony.

Then everything went black.

"Shit." Asa muttered. Her hands were covered in blood, more blood than what there should be. "Shit!" Her heart thumped in her chest when Kagome's eyes rolled back as she slumped over.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha panicked looking between his wife and the two women. "What's happened?! What's happening!?"

"She's bleeding out." Damn it! What was she going to do?!

"What?" The silver hair man fear spiked. "Do…do something!"

"Get away, Inuyasha." Kaede moved quickly.

"I'm not going anywhere!" He was becoming frantic. He could smell the blood filling the room. And his wife was unresponsive. He could hear her heartbeat slowing down. "No." He couldn't think. "No, no, no, no!"

"Inuyasha!" Asa snapped him back to her "I need you to lay her down. You need to move so I can save her and the baby! Now move!" His body reacted before his brain could give the command. He didn't want to think about Kagome dying. He couldn't bear that. Not again in his life. He eased her down so her back was flat on the tatami mat; but he didn't leave her side. Holding her hand he looked to Asa for guidance. She was silently working; her arms, now elbow deep inside covered in blood and fluids.

Why? Why was this happening? Sango didn't go through this. Not to say she wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs, but she had easy deliveries according to Kaede.

He wanted to scream, to cry, to punch something, _anything_! Instead, he held Kagome's hand and rocked himself. Praying to gods he didn't believe in that everything would be alright.

He watched. Horror filled his lungs as Asa pulled out the baby.

"Why isn't it crying? Why isn't it crying?!" He shouted louder. The small infant was covered in pale slime, his skin purple. He wasn't breathing.

_Why wasn't he breathing?!_

He didn't get an answer. As if his panic filled worries had gone unnoticed. She cut the cord that kept the baby alive while in its mother's womb and held the baby close to her body. Words that he'd never heard before spilled from her mouth; her hand laid on its small chest. Moments went by as her hand glowed, continuing to repeat the words over and over, concentrating so she didn't slip up.

Asa tilted her head closer to the body, still reciting the ancient spell of her people. A wisp of gray smoke traveled from out of the infant mouth and into hers. Then an identical wisp in blue fell from hers and replaced it.

The baby lifeless in her arms began to stir soon after, his mouth opened and bellowed a cry. Without a word, Asa handed it over to Kaede who barely had a chance to awe in the miracle that she had just witnessed, wrapped the infant in a clean blanket.

Everyone remained silent fearing that one would break her concentration as she kneeled next to Kagome. Her hands skillfully roamed her hands over her body. Inuyasha realized that this wasn't the Asa he had grown up with. This wasn't the demon that took care of him; taught him how to fight and take care of himself. No, she was more than that now. Those years apart training; he didn't know what she had done. But he was beyond in her debt and grateful that she was there.

* * *

Asa was grateful for the night air cooling her down. She cupped more water in her hands, rinsing off the remnants of blood and other fluids. She had surprised herself that she didn't panic, that she remembered her training. The words she chanted were like a second language. She didn't have to think about it; her body and mind moved and worked as one.

The last time she had saw Inuyasha cry was when they had buried his mother. He cried again tonight, thanking her over and over. Honestly, he couldn't thank her enough times. It made her heart swell, she couldn't explain it because even though she was happy, there was still a feeling of concern that was worrying her.

"Asa." She was wound up in her thoughts that she barely noticed the demon lord standing beside her.

"I was _not_ ready for that." She laughed to herself. Still, she rubbed water on her skin as she continued. "I mean, I was prepared, but I definitely wasn't expecting it to happen." Wagging her arms, droplets went everywhere. She straightened, smoothing her blood stained dress.

"The baby. I don't know why it wasn't breathing." She held out her hands, still feeling the weight of its lifeless body. "And it didn't help when one of Kagome's arteries burst from straining.

"You have a nephew." She could feel her emotions bubble, but she shoved them down. "He's healthy and Kagome is fine. Resting now." She talked as if he wanted an update. As if he were the one pacing back and forth just beyond the hut cover, stressing and worrying for the family. She scrubbed her face with the heels of her hands. What if she hadn't been there? What if she hadn't left to train and didn't acquire and strengthen her natural gifts?

"Confession." She simply said, brushing the wetness away from her face. "The day I left. Before we met for the last time, I thought about you."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question.

"I thought, 'I've been released from Inuyasha but I really don't want to go. Maybe Sesshomaru would allow me to accompany him.'"

_What? What the hell?!_ The demon lord's irritation was growing. Why was she telling him this now?! Furthermore, why didn't she say _that_ 250 years ago?!

"Before you completely spaz out." He heard her say. "I thought about it, but in all honestly, I was afraid." She licked her lips as she tried to come up with the right words.

"I love you. I love you with every part of me. If someone asked, I wouldn't hesitate to shout it on the highest mountain top that I love you. But even though you know that, I can't say I'm certain that you feel the same way. Sure you're around me, you touch me, but that's because you tolerate my presence; that doesn't necessarily mean you love me."

Asa sighed heavily. As she professed her love, he still gave her the same tone; nothing. No emotion, not even a twitch. It could be frustrating at times.

"When Inuyasha asked if you loved me, if you couldn't live without me. A small portion of me was hoping you would respond. I didn't care if it was yes, no, or maybe, but I wanted an answer. I knew that it wasn't going to happen, but I had hoped for it.

"There's …there's so much uncertainty between you and I. I have to use every ounce of my being to figure out the puzzle that is you. It's tiresome sometimes and I want it to be easy. I just want to _hear_ it. That you love me or you just want to use me for sex or you want to be around me. Something! A definite answer so I know where I stand with you. Or am I still seen as a vassal to you?"

She started to pace now as she always did when she was frustrated. But what did she expect him to do? Say what he felt? _Express_ himself?

Absolutely not!_  
_

She of all people should know that. He was around her almost every day. He didn't travel long distances like he used to and if he did, he would not be gone for more than a week at most. He only saw her, he only touched her; he only wanted her. If she didn't know that, couldn't see that by his actions, then that was too damn bad!

"Do you know that my father never mated with anyone after my mother?" she stopped pacing, but kept her arms folded. "He talked about her daily, years after he'd buried her, he still spoke of her as if she was still alive and he never took another mate. He loved her with all his heart. There was no question, no doubt. I _want_ that. I want that kind of love, that love that goes on forever even in death. I want to be loved like that.

"Back then, I didn't know what you felt for me. I didn't want to take a chance on settling for less than what I was meant to be in life. I didn't want to waste that opportunity to better myself on a_ chance_ that you would reciprocate my feeling for you. And I'm not sorry for that. Because if I had went with my first thought and stayed, Inuyasha would have lost his wife and child tonight." Tears finally began to fall. "If I had stayed and settled, then I wouldn't have redeemed myself. I let my master die and his mate die so many years ago. If I possessed the talents I do today, maybe I could have prolonged their lives in this world. Though I can't go back, I felt like by saving their grandchild, by saving apart of their legacy, I've redeemed myself. So leaving was so worth it and I'd do it again and again a thousand times over.

"Now that I've returned. Now that I'm with you, I still don't feel completed. I still feel like I'm settling. I want to be loved, I want to know without a shadow of a doubt that you love me. I want to be your mate someday, but your _only_ mate. I want to have your children, your heirs. I want a lot by the way, a minimum of four pups running around. I want a family. I want what my mom and dad had even before I was thought of and even after I'm gone. I want undying love. I want unconditional love, sacrificial love. And I need to know if you can give all of that; every bit of that without hesitation.

"I need to know that, even if you speak it only once. And if you can't, if I'm wasting my time wishing and wanting and waiting for something that's never going to happen, then I need to know now. Because I can't live without knowing; not anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Asa shoved her hands in the pockets of her heavy kimono as she watched the back porch of her home travel down the steam, emptying into the lake that was currently overflowing. Somehow, the small waterfall she had created had turned into a big waterfall. The ground under her home was wearing away and soon, rather than later, the whole thing would be down with the porch. She was going to have to move the whole thing.

Where? …higher above the falls? Or below on the grassy plains? She supposed it would be easier for her to bring the house down onto the plains. But first, she would have to create channels to relieve the water in the lake.

_Maybe underground tunnels_?

No, that would be too much work and right now she wasn't in the mood. She shifted her house, the bottom scrapped against the gravel. Once it was back far enough, she made her way down to take care of the flooding lake. She held her hands out above the ground, swaying them back and forth above the lake. The ground shook, cracked, and then spit. Three small canals began to form; one would go into Lady Kaede's village, the other two towards the villages nearby. As she swayed her hands, the canals lengthen, stretching out at a steady rate to their destinations.

She worked, but she couldn't shake her foul mood. Though she had every right to be upset in her opinion. It had been three moon cycles and Sesshomaru dismissed her her feelings as if nothing she said fazed him.

It pissed her off!

He would still come to her. He would still talk to her, or rather she would talk and he'd listen. He would still kiss her, touch her; have sex with her. Just back to the same routine as if pouring her heart didn't matter to him. Maybe that's what he was telling her. Maybe _that_ was his answer. That this would be her life if she decided to stay. She would be his to control, to manipulate, and he would treat her like a common concubine. Because essentially that what she was. She would receive gifts, his presence, his loyalty, sex. But at any given moment, he could leave her without a qualm. She was given everything but what she desired from him.

Was she willing to stay in that position forever? Even though she wanted children, a mate, a family; was she willing to sacrifice what she wanted, what she _deserved_, for someone that she wasn't sure loved her?

With the sudden realization of her future with the one she loved, Asa crouched down; hugging her knees closed to her chest. She wanted to cry, but she held back. It wasn't fair. She deserved everything she worked hard for. Why should she settled for anything less?

"I need a break." She murmured.

"Asa?" Joplin rubbed against her hip. He could sense his mistress was upset. He climbed under her arms.

"I need a break, Joplin." She nuzzled his fur and squeezed him gently.

She just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked slowly through the forest debating with himself. He never debated with himself, not ever. Not until Asa appeared into his life once more that he seemed to be questioning his every action.

That night when she laid out her demands, he wasn't going to lie that he wasn't mad. He heard the ultimatum underneath it all. No, she didn't say it out loud but she pretty much said she wanted this, this, and this and if he didn't comply, then she was through with their relationship.

How fucking dare she? No one forced his hand; _No one_. And to piss her off, he continued to do as he pleased with her and not once did he answer to her demands. And not once did she reject him.

Imagine that!

So what was the damn point of talking all that nonsense if she wasn't going to back it up?

That was the point he was trying to make. He was a man of few words for a reason. Not because he wasn't taught to express his emotions verbally, that was part of it, but also his father taught him that words could be spoken by any man or demon. Verbal threats and promises meant nothing. Action would show the world what that man, or demon, was truly made of.

Sesshomaru never spoke the words, but didn't he _show_ her? Every day he saw her, his actions proved that she meant more to him than just a vassal or someone he pleasured himself with. He had shown time and time again, for several months. How could she _not_ know the he loved her?

_Fine! _He grumbled internally, finally giving in. If that's what it took. He would say the words, but one time only and then he'd put the questioning of his love for her to rest.

He scanned his surroundings; had he gone the wrong way? No, he was sure he was where he was supposed to be. The waterfall that Asa created had grown since the last time he had seen it. Not that he'd paid any mind to it. The fact that the large hut that resided next to it was no longer there caused some concerns. He didn't sense her. She was nowhere close, not even a lingering scent of her.

He heard splashing down below, past the roaring sound of rushing water. He spotted the vassal that accompanied Asa swimming in the lake that now had channels running from it.

"Where's Asa?" He glared when the otter took his time, flipping on his back, paddling his paws to go backwards.

"I don't know." Without warning, Sesshomaru snatched him by his neck

"I won't ask again." He growled, squeezing slightly to prove his point.

"I said, I don't…" Joplin lost his breath as the demon lord's grip tightened. "She left!" he squeaked.

"Where?!"

"I don't know! She said she needed a break. I haven't seen her since this morning." His pupils became big as saucers. "But even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you." He shook, more out of fear that he said that to him. He knew he would kill him without a thought. "You make Asa cry. She cries all the time because of you!"

Sesshomaru slammed the demon back, water splashed on the leg of his pants. He ignored his heart as it raced in his chest. Picking up his pace, he'd have his answers soon enough.

* * *

"Get the hell off me!" Inuyasha roared in his ears. Grabbing his wrist, his claws dug into his skin as he pinned him against the tree.

"Don't lie!" If anyone knew where Asa was, it would be this asshole. Inuyasha mirrored his expression of anger and disgust. If looks could kill, they would both be dead.

"You can fuck off, Sesshomaru. I already told you she's not here." He pushed back hard. He fell to his feet only because his brother let him go. "Do you sense her? Do you smell her? Huh?!" Inuyasha straighten his clothes. "She ain't here." He knew where she was, but he wouldn't give in to his bullying. Let him sweat. He deserved it.

"She's always here, playing with that child."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "So what?! She's welcomed to play with _my_ son!" Sesshomaru felt a small tremor at the corner of his eye when he smirked. "What? She left you or something? Got tired of you. Yeah, I can see how that would piss you off."

"Right now, _you're_ pissing me off."

"Ain't nobody to blame but yourself. Pretty sure the fight at her house sealed your fate. You can't even tell her how you feel. That attitude of yours will be your downfall."

He punched him. He wasn't thinking about it as his body reacted. He didn't want to be lectured, especially not by a half breed, about his relationship. So what if he wasn't the first to express his feelings? She knew that walking in. Why should she want more out of him? How selfish could she be?

Lost in his own thoughts, he barely dodged his brother's attack before he leaped on him. They fell to the ground. Tussling, throwing hits and kicks at one another.

"What the hell is going on?!" They stopped in mid swing. Sesshomaru's heart stuttered when he saw her. The mass of pink was tied away from her face, swing in the crisp breeze. The baby, just two months old, tugged at the pieces that fell away. A bag sling over her shoulders as she and the other woman walked towards them.

Inuyasha's wife, Kagome, twisted her mouth so she wouldn't laugh and shook her head in dismay.

"Hey!" Inuyasha swung on last time, hitting his brother in the shoulder before pushing off. "How was the trip?" he kissed her on her smiling lips.

"Amazing!" Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Mom was so surprised and happy. She didn't want to let go and Souta was there for Holiday so that was a treat." Kagome dug inside the sleeve of her kimono, pulling out a square frame. Enclosed was a small photo of her family. Three generations of Higarashis; the baby of the family gave a toothless smile, as he was begin held by his grandmother.

"This is nice." Inuyasha commented and was happy that Kagome's wish had come true. She had been somber over the fact that she had her first child and her mother and grandfather wouldn't be able to see him. The bone-eater's well was long gone for over a decade and though Kagome had accepted her life as it was, she still missed her family.

"Thank you, Asa. I don't know how I can thank you for everything."

"Don't worry about it." She waved her hand in dismissal. "It was my pleasure. Right, Kichirou!?"

The baby squealed as she nuzzled his face. He went off in a tangent of happy squeals and babbling. "You had fun, huh? You saw your grandma, and your great-grandpa, and your uncle, yeah! You were so happy." Her answer was more squeals as she talked to him.

"Ok. Time to go back to Mama." She handed the infant back, sliding the bag off.

"What's in there?" They didn't leave with anything.

"Clothes, blankets, and toys." Kagome shifted Kichirou. "Mom went bananas. There's so much. He's going to outgrow them."

"That's ok." Inuyasha kissed her forehead before kissing his son's. He could tell how happy she was. That was all that mattered.

"Well, I'll be going." As she said that, Kichirou began to whine. "No, no. No cries. No cries." Asa came back, tickling him under his chin. "I'll come back, yeah?!" The baby started to babble. "See, Auntie Asa will come back and we'll have fun! Okay!?" She kissed his nose. He giggled. "I'll teach you how to kiss too. Say kisses!" She kissed his nose again. "Say kisses! _Muah_!" She gave him a fit laughter as she kissed him over and over. "I taught your daddy how to do kisses, I'll teach you!" Asa gave him one more loud one.

She waved behind her, making her way up the hill. She didn't acknowledge Sesshomaru. Didn't speak even as he followed.

"What the hell?" She finally said about halfway through the forest. "Can't you two go one day without fighting? I thought you were passed all that."

He glared at her. Who was she to lecture him? He about had enough lectures for one day.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? That I was taking Kagome back to her time? That wasn't planned." She crossed her arms. "But what did it matter?

_Really?_ What did it matter? Did she not realize the fear that slowly crept through his being? Every hour that passed, her scent faded more.

"You don't like the baby. So why would I tell you if I go see him?"

"That has nothing to do with anything."

"I don't have time for this, Sesshomaru." She knew where this conversation was going, nowhere. "I have other things to do. I had to deal with losing half my home and I got frustrated. I wanted to see Inuyasha and the baby. He presented me with the request to take Kagome and Kichirou to see her family and I did. We stayed a while and came home." Asa threw her arms over her head.

"There! Are you satisfied?! You know everything that I've done! Would you like to know when I ate or slept too?!"

She saw it coming and tried to stop it, but he overpowered her. Slamming her back against the tree, the impact caused the multi-colored leaved to fall around them. His growl was menacing, daring her to challenge him. One thing Sesshomaru wouldn't tolerate was disrespect. She knew that, deliberately pushing his buttons.

She wanted something out of him. _Anything_.

"So how was your day?" she said disinterested. "Oh, what, I forgot. His_ Lord _doesn't have to answer to anyone. He can go for weeks at a time as if his presence doesn't matter to anyone. So excuse me, _Lord Sesshomaru_, if I thought that I had the same courtesy."

He sensed her anger, her sadness. He had no idea that he made her feel this sense of abandonment, betrayal, and sadness. It never occurred to him before now. He had always traveled; really never staying in the same spot for a long time. He never had to think about anyone else. Yes, there was Jaken and Ah-Uh in his company, but he only had to worry about himself.

If only she knew why he always left; being bounded was not something he was prepared for. His father would mention to him when he was a child that it would do strange things to him that he might not be ready to accept. He wanted to say things to her that were beyond his comprehension. He wanted to do things to her that surely she would think of him as a savage.

Even now as she stood in front of him, pinned to the pine biting at his hand; her eyes were burning mad. Everything was churning inside of him, he couldn't pinpoint what he wanted to contain. When he controlled one urge, the others would escape, and if he managed to gather them all, he felt like he was ready to explode. So he did the only thing he could to control himself. He left to cool down, to gather himself and his thoughts so when he was around her again, he wouldn't be a complete idiot.

Was he hurting her more that way? He had no intentions on making her worry, on making her feel that she didn't matter to him. Maybe he wasn't supposed to be away. Maybe holding on to these feelings that were developing were supposed to come out only for a moment for release and then finally, once heard, they would subside and he would stop feeling overwhelmed.

_Just stop being so in control and let it go!_

He descended upon her without another thought; his rough mouth fell on hers. He felt her protest; she pushed back, gone as far as to bite until blood was drawn. He ignored it all until she was lax, falling into the passionate kiss. Her arms went around his neck when he let go. Their hearts were pounding rapidly. Using his strength and speed, Sesshomaru carried them deeper into the forest.

They broke apart; those moments were not wasted. He undid her kimono; pulling at it until it unwrapped from her body. The cool air against her heated flesh sent chill bumps over her skin. Instinctively her back arched as he feasted on her breasts. He left a trail of fire behind his touch and kisses as he went down further and further. Her scent attacked his senses without mercy. He craved her and didn't hesitate. Once, he had deemed this act vulgar, demeaning in nature. He never had the urge to do this with any woman he deemed worthy enough to share his company with and that wasn't many.

But with Asa, it was a whole different experience. He wanted to do anything and everything with her. He wanted to give her pleasure for hours, to fill her mind and thoughts with nothing but him. He craved the taste of her constantly throughout the days; wanting her always.

How could a man get anything accomplished this way?

Her low moan was followed by her orgasm flowing into his mouth. He was careful not to waste a single drop as he sat on his hunches, drinking the sight of her; panting slightly, her body flushed with droplets of sweat coated over her. He'd like to think that he was the only one that could make her feel that way. Of course he was not fool. But as he mounted her, he vowed that he'd be the last.

* * *

Still coming down from his high, he could feel their hearts beating in time. Asa's head rested on his chest; pink tresses splayed everywhere, disheveled. Their limbs tangled together; Sesshomaru's tail moved to cover her naked body when she shivered from the night air. Asa let out a purr when his fingers massaged her scalp lovingly. Until her lover tugged at it, hard enough to make her look up at him. Confusion ran across her face. The moonlight peaked through the bare branches gave her a clear view of his features. She could tell that he was trying to say something. She waited patiently in silence for the moment he would speak.

"You are mine. Make no mistake about that. Have no doubt that it will change. It hasn't changed then, now, or ever. I want no one else but you, Asa."

She replied the words in her head at least five times just to make sure she heard them correctly. He wanted no one but her. No one else but her!

Her heart was going to burst. She just knew it would. It was going to pop and she would melt into a watery mess. But she held it together. She wasn't going to cry. …at least not now.

She shifted, rising to her knees in front of him. "Is that your way of saying you love me?"

Stoic mask in place. "Yes."

Asa smiled. "But you won't say it." He gave her a deadpan stare and she sighed. "Well, I guess I'll accept that." Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want babies." She kissed him. "Lots of babies." She kissed him again. "Right now."

"No."

Asa laughed. She couldn't begin to express her happiness.

* * *

TBC

SMOOCHES!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone that have read and/ or reviewed this story. I am so happy and appreciative, I could burst! **

Familiar Feelings: Epilogue

"Gimme a kiss! Can I have a kiss?!" Kichirou leaned in, barely balancing on his chubby legs. Mouth wide, he gave Asa a smack on the lips.

"Oooohhh!" Asa squealed. "You give the best kisses!" The baby garbled his baby talk, bobbling back and forth on her lap as they sat in front of Kaede's hut. The first days of spring were welcomed as kids ran around, being chased by and then chasing Miroku. While Sango sat next to her friend, Kagome, sipping tea.

Kichirou squealed as he watched them play, straining against Asa's hold.

"No, no. You're too little, yet." She was given a stern look by the baby and was instantly reminded of his father. He was identical to him, right down to the stubbornness. The only difference was the dark hair on top of the six-month-old's head. But those golden hues were the mark of Inu blood running through him.

"You're really good with him." Kagome commented. It was almost a year since Asa had come into their lives. And the moment she did, she was nothing but grateful for her. If she hadn't, her son would not be alive, or her for that matter.

"Well, I had lots and lots of practice!" She flipped her son upside down on her lap, tugging at his small feet.

Kagome could feel the love from her transferring to her son. He wouldn't grow up mean and hard like most demons. He wouldn't grow up not knowing family, love, and affection. If no one else, Asa was seeing to that every time she was around him.

"I would be lost without you. I wouldn't know what to do with a baby that was quarter demon." It was true. She was lost at times, when his teeth grew in, they were sharp and would bite hard as she would try to breast feed him. She couldn't take the pain and was depressed for weeks because she was unable too. Asa came, trained him to suck by using her fingers. When he would bit down, she's pull away and tried again. It took only a few days before she could breastfeed again, bite free.

Asa taught her how to calm Kichirou when he had tantrums, or when he would growl at anyone who would come near her. Even if it was his father, he would growl and bite and swipe out. It was because of his demonic blood would spike, blocking familiar scents and assuming the people as threats. She would have to keep him close to her, letting him breath in her scent until he calmed down. It used to take nearly half the day to calm him down. Now he rarely had them.

"Aw! It's not that hard! Right, Baby Kichirou?! Right!" She blew air in his face making him laugh; she tickled his tummy. "Say, 'it's not that hard Mama.' Say mama! Who's your mama?" Kichirou gurgled, reaching out, he grabbed the sleeve of Kagome's kimono.

"Yeah! That's your Mama!" Asa praised, lifting him above her head. She brought him down three times, kissing him each time before sitting him back on her lap.

"You'll be a good mother."

"I hope so! But not yet, not yet!" Asa never took her eyes off Kichirou. "Can you say Asa? Say Asa!" Only babbles spilled out, along with drool. "Say Asa."

"An…ango!" He squealed. He tiny hands balled into fists at Sango's direction."

"Yeah, I know Sango." She frowned. He knew everyone's names but hers. What the hell?!"

"Say Asa." She frowned when he leaned in, giving her a really wet kiss.

"No, I don't wanna kiss." She turned away and her eyes widen. She saw not just Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru as well coming down the pathway.

"Woah! You two are walking together?!" She and the other women were shocked. "No scrapes. No blood? No fighting?!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, tossing the sacks of rice to the ground. "Don't be fooled. We weren ot walking _together_. I'm coming back from the neighboring village and some asshole bandits try to jump me. Do you think this bastard was going to help? No! He just keeps walking!" He glared at him.

Sesshomaru made no comment, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Dada! Dada!" Kichirou reached for him. Asa had never seen so much happiness and pride in the hanyou's eyes then when he looked at his son. His heir, his first born.

She wondered if Sesshomaru would have the same look.

"Ses…Sess." Kichirou reached out trying to grab the elder Inu brother. Unconsciously, he stepped out of the tiny demon's reach.

"Don't do that!" He heard Asa scold him. "He's trying to play."

Sesshomaru made no attempt to move closer as his nephew reached for him, calling out to him in his own broken language that only he and apparently Asa communicated in. He just watched as he made another attempt to get his attention and failed. His pudgy face scrunched up as he began to cry.

Inuyasha looked at him and sighed, rocking his son.

"You hurt his feelings." In a pink blur, his lover walked over to the baby, stroking an ear on top of his head. All Sesshomaru could do was roll his eyes and removed himself from the situation.

Asa took notice as he walked over young girl, Rin. Her eyes glittered in excitement when she saw the demon lord. She tossed her arms around his waist. He patted her head, handing her a small gift. She didn't even open it as 'thank you' spilled from her mouth, hugging him tighter.

He didn't pull away; he didn't stiffen at her touch. He loved her, like a big brother would his little sister. It let Asa know that he was capable of love and capable of receiving love as well.

"Next time I come, you're gonna say, 'Asa'." Her answer was a yawn as the baby nuzzled his face into his father's shoulders. She huffed, but said her goodbyes to everyone and made her way back to her home a few miles away. She was more than halfway there by the time Sesshomaru caught up with her. She didn't know how long he would be with Rin but she didn't want to disturb their time together.

They walked in silence, enjoying the warm air of springtime. Nearly a year ago, Asa could only dream of walking side by side with the love of her life. Now, she treasured the small routine they shared. He was hers, and she was his.

She stopped just at the edge of the forest. The small hut she started out with had grown three times its size. Once she had decided to locate it on the plains, she added extensions throughout the winter. Every time Sesshomaru came to visit, she had added something new. The flowers she had planted were starting to bud and soon, they would bloom giving her home more color. She had the small estate and was proud it.

And now, she had someone to share it with.

"Confession." She held in her laugh when she heard Sesshomaru groan. The last time she said that, they had gotten into a heated argument, which resulted in her throwing sharp objects at him. They made up, but her 'confession' moments were not something he looked forward to.

"The night Kichirou was born, there was so many emotions bubbling inside of me that I didn't know what to grab for first. I was frightened, relieved, happy, and sad; and when I saw you, the love of my life who I was questioning if you loved me the same way, I turned to confusion and anger and lashed out at you because I was afraid that I would lose what I was working towards."

Sesshomaru was getting a slight headache. "What the hell are you talking about?" Any other time he would have remained silent. But he wasn't in the mood for the roundabout that this conversation was heading. She was nervous, he could tell as she shifted her weight back and forth on her feet. She turned, gracing him with one of her smiles.

"I'm pregnant, Sesshomaru." She wasn't expecting him to react; his face was completely blank when the words fell from her mouth. "I'm six months pregnant. I felt the presence of the baby that night. I wanted to tell you then, to tell you I was with child. But then I began to think of all the 'what ifs' about our relationship. What if he doesn't love me? What if he doesn't want to be with me? What if what we had between us is nothing more than something to pass the time?

"I put the doubt in my heart. I was the one that was unsure of our relationship. So I lashed out at you because I was preparing myself for your rejection. I was prepared for you to reject_ us_ and I would be forced to raise this child on my own.

"I thank the gods every day that you've proved me wrong. And I couldn't hide it for much longer as I'm beginning to show."

She moved her hand over her stomach. Was she showing? He hadn't noticed. He had no idea, not even an ounce of suspicion that she was pregnant. Weren't women supposed to gain weight? Had she? Maybe. Again, he wasn't aware of the slight change.

His eyes grazed down. The bulge was slightly there, though he wouldn't have notice if it wasn't brought to his attention. But even then he would have concluded that she had gained some weight, not that she was pregnant.

_Gods. She's with child. She having my child. _My child!

It felt like someone was grabbing hold of his lungs, squeezing tightly as he couldn't breathe. He was going to be a father? Three months was not that far away. The baby would be here and then what? How was he to raise this child? He was not prepared for this.

And then, without warning, Asa brought his hand to her stomach. He inhaled deeply and all of his anxiety flew away.

_Asa is having my child. My heir_. The thought blew his mind but his anxiety was replaced with the feeling that was once unfamiliar to him. That feeling was love. Undeniable, unconditional love filled his being so much that he felt like he was floating.

Never taking his hand from her, he moved closer. He leaned over; placing his forehead on top of her head to steady himself. His world was spinning, but it was a good kind of spin.

"I hope you're happy." He heard her voice crack with emotion. "Because I am." She smiled. "We're going to have a baby. We're going to be parents sooner than we know it. It's going to be scary raising this child. Our parents, though we were bought up together, raised us very differently. But I'm sure we'll instill their legacy into him or her."

_Him or her?_ They were going to have a child. He still couldn't get around that.

"If it's a boy, gods help us." She laughed slightly. "He's going to be a handful, I know. He'll have his father's stubbornness and determination. He'll uphold the dynasty of his grandfather. He'll be a fierce warrior and leader like his father and his father before him.

"And if it's a girl, she'll be like her mother. So emotional and full of spirit. She won't know where her destiny will take her, but she'll always be ready. She'll be brave and loyal and so damn cute. You'll fill your days threatening to kill all her potential suitors that come by."

Each second that pass between them, his heart swelled with excitement and anticipation. Being a father would be his greatest challenge yet, and he was looking forward to conquering it.

"I'll have to teach our children that their father is a man of few words, that he doesn't verbally express his feeling or wear his emotions openly for the world to see. But one thing is for certain: he loves them without question."

That unfamiliar feeling was now more familiar than ever. That feeling of love and devotion for this woman in front of him that he was bounded until the end of his days in this world. That feeling had bloomed and flourished for another. This unborn child that he had never known existed until today, but loved already. He vowed to do beyond what his father did in raising him and surpass him. He vowed to be the best father he could be for this child and all the other children he would have with Asa. Overwhelmed with such emotions, Sesshomaru couldn't contain it what he was feeling any longer.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: He said it! He finally said it! That's the best way I could end this story! XD**

**Thanks again for reading Unfamiliar Feelings! I've be working on another story so keep a lookout because I just posted all the chapters on my doc. manager and I'll be editing and posting soon!**

**SMOOCHES!**


End file.
